


Nice and Subtle

by Demon_Apostle



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Dialogue Light, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Jesse McCree & Genji Shimada Are Best Friends, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Some Plot, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-22
Updated: 2019-01-22
Packaged: 2019-10-14 17:12:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17512613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Demon_Apostle/pseuds/Demon_Apostle
Summary: When McCree proposes to Hanzo, it's probably the most lackluster and unexciting way to ever do so.





	Nice and Subtle

**Author's Note:**

> Holy crap it's been forever since I've written anything, especially about mchanzo. College has absolutely murdered my free time, someone save my tired self.

When McCree proposes to Hanzo, it's probably the most lackluster and unexciting way to ever propose in the history of the human race. Granted, Hanzo had said he wasn't one for overdramatic scenes where he had to be the center of attention and that anything that could be used against him by enemies had to remain low key. That's the only reason his relationship with McCree stays within the walls of the watchpoint because the last thing Hanzo wants is to have the assassins after him hurting the cowboy just to get to him and vice versa. It may have seemed like a selfish request, but McCree was all for it, understanding the risks involved and not wanting to be a hindrance in case Hanzo ever did find himself face to face with the business end of a sword (and he didn't mean Genji's).

 

They had also discussed the idea of marriage quite a few times, once even before they got together. Both men had found an out of the way hiding spot within the watchpoint, a good distance from the rest of the agents, but still close enough to show up fairly quickly if they were needed for an emergency. McCree had told Hanzo about the sweet southern girl he met one day in Texas, one that had stuck around a little longer than others and made the gunslinger feel worth a damn. She wanted to get married, and while McCree thought about being the man at her side, he knew it would never have worked out. The cowboy hadn't met her as Jesse McCree, but as James Murphy, one of his undercover aliases. He had spun some bullshit story about work taking him elsewhere and didn't want her to constantly be alone in the house, so they had to split. She was upset, but didn't argue and allowed each other to go their separate ways. McCree never did find out if she ever married, but he wasn't going to risk getting her caught up in his vigilante life.

 

Hanzo didn't really have a story to tell, just said that marriage had always been a ghost looming over his shoulder, reminding him that he'd one day have to take a bride. The archer had met a few of the women chosen by the clan elders, but Hanzo could tell none of them really wanted to be a part of the Shimada clan, so he always came up with an excuse as to why he didn't find them adequate. Thinking back now, the man realizes that along with trying to spare those women, he was also saving himself from having to be with a _woman._ Of course, sexual preference hadn't really been a decisive factor until Hanzo really had time to think about it, exiling himself from the clan allowing him to realize that he didn't want his partner to be female. 

 

That little tidbit of information might have been what spurred them on to start dating in the first place.

 

At first, everyone was kept in the dark, even Genji. Hanzo had yet to tell his brother the revelation that came with his years of solitude and didn't want to just spring on him the fact that the elder Shimada was now dating his best friend. It took some time, but Hanzo eventually worked up the courage to tell Genji who took everything in stride, even being told who his brother was now with romantically. The ninja of course teased Hanzo a little, but hugged the assassin close and smiled, revealing all he needed to about his stance on the matter. After Genji came Fareeha and Ana, spoken to by McCree himself until the entire watchpoint was now privy to the new couple, everyone agreeing to not jeopardize their relationship while on a mission by accidentally outing the two men.

 

After a while, the idea of marriage had been brought up again after a mission went horribly wrong. McCree had bruised his ribs and shattered his prosthetic while Hanzo had a nasty cut on his right arm and a shiner trying to swell one of his eyes shut. The team had barely won, everyone walking away with some form of injury, and the two men decided to rest easy in McCree's bedroom. Hanzo had already slept in the room quite a few times, so laying on the bed with each other wasn't really anything new. The silence, however, was heavy and charged, McCree feeling like the atmosphere itself could crush him. And, maybe a little surprisingly, it was Hanzo to break the silence, eyes focused on the ceiling as if the cowboy hadn't been laying next to him.

 

“You never really told me what you thought of marriage, McCree.” The comment earns a glance from said man, but his gaze quickly returns to the same ceiling Hanzo refuses to look away from. It's true, McCree hadn't spoken his feelings about marriage, too wrapped up in the way the archer scrunched his nose whenever he recalled the many women he turned away. The gunslinger hadn't even revealed his feelings about when that southern girl said she wanted to one day marry, not once saying whether the prospect excited or terrified him. It took some time, but after thinking on it, McCree replied with a steady voice.

 

“Ain't really got a problem with it, just didn't seem like a good choice given my way of livin’. Not many people willin’ ta shack up with a guy constantly runnin’ from the law.” That earns a hum from Hanzo, and the conversation ends until a couple days later. Healed and training together to make sure they're ready for the next mission, McCree is putting a bullet into the cranium of a bot when Hanzo lands next to him with an arrow ready to fire.

 

“I would be willing.” It's spoken so quick that the cowboy almost misses what's said, and when his brain catches up, the other man has already fired the arrow and is climbing one of the walls. McCree just stands there for a few moments before a soft smile slowly makes its way over his cheeks. He murmurs a quiet ‘that right?’, unable to see Hanzo's own smile since he's now situated on one of the catwalks.

 

After that, playful questions are asked to each other about ring designs, whether they want something so over the top it could blind the enemy or just something subtle to match their quick and to the point styles of fighting. The conversations sound joking, but there's always an underlying hint of seriousness that neither man seems to want to get rid of. 

 

Then, one day, after three years of being together and seeing no sign of their relationship ending, McCree starts digging around in his pocket with his prosthetic during one of Soldier's debriefings. No one really seems to notice the movement other than Hanzo who's sitting next to the other man, and he continues watching out the corner of his eye until McCree brings his hand back onto the table. It remains clenched as it slides closer to the assassin, who had turned his head slightly towards McCree, and it gently opens without so much as a sound from the metal dragging across the wooden surface of the table. There's a soft clink when the prosthetic fully opens, then McCree is slowly taking his hand back to reveal what he had pulled out in the first place. Hanzo's expression remains blank as he takes in the ring, silver with two cobalt blue lines engraved into the metal. The elder Shimada knows the question being asked with such a stunt, almost wanting to laugh at how underwhelming McCree is making this thing out to be. Most people would make a big show out of proposing, tell everyone that the person they want to live with for the rest of their life is standing in front of them. However, McCree and Hanzo are not most people, so of course, the archer quietly grabs the ring, looks it over for a moment, then slips it onto his left ring finger. It's a perfect fit, something that brings a smile to Hanzo's face before his expression slips back into neutrality so he can focus on the debrief. Of course, nothing is ever that simple because somehow, Hana saw the whole thing and started squealing about the two men planning to marry. Everyone's attention now effectively on the couple, Soldier's included, Hanzo doesn't fight it as he lifts his now adorned hand and the room erupts into a somewhat controlled chaos. Congratulations are being thrown, smiles tossed every which way, so much so that Hanzo can't help but roll his eyes in exasperation while McCree just chuckles next to him.

 

But maybe that's why the gunslinger was so subtle about his proposal, perhaps somehow knowing that the outbreak of excitement among their friends and family would be enough attention. No knee or extravagant set up required, Hanzo had the support of everyone in Overwatch and that was enough for him.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this because the idea seemed funny and I don't regret it.


End file.
